assassin creed a new hope
by assassinboy101
Summary: this is a work in progress i will have one later
1. Chapter 1

**ASSASSIN'S CREED**

**A NEW HOPE**

**Ch. 1**

It all started in 1509. My master went to fight Cesare who thought he was the rightful ruler of Italia. As for me and my friends Blanca and Auggie we thought Italia belonged to the people who lived there. Our master Ezio wrote us from a pigeon coop and said that it is done. He is dead, and so am I. I decided that I wont be an assassin anymore. I am going to be a templar and hunt you.

When I read the letter I knew that I had to find the gang and tell them what happened. I finally found them and told them and we all found something we didn't expect to see. It was him, Ezio. Because he was now a templar of course he ran. We ran after him and we chased him across Roma. Auggie took a corner and climbed a ladder to the roof tops. As for Blanca and I we ran after him head on. Then next when we run around a corner Auggie had a crossbow pointing at him. Then he tried to turn back but Blanca had another crossbow pointing at him. Then I came up behind him and had my hidden blade out threatening to slit it if he didn't shut up. Then we took him back to the hide out. We tortured him but he wouldn't talk. We asked him why. He said why what. Auggie said don't play dumb with me. I said why would you choose the enemy over the assassins who serve the light and fight the darkness. Blanca said bet u don't remember saying that to us when we became assassins. Ezio said no I don't remember that. Then Auggie said why, are you now a crack head or on the drugs. Then I said if he doesn't know any thing, what should we kill him with hidden blade, dagger, gun, poison, or crossbow. Then Auggie said better yet how about we all shove our swords down his neck. Then Blanca yelled out I like that idea a lot. Now it was done he was dead with blood gushing out of his neck.

**Ch. 2**

Now his letter was true he was dead. We went to dump his body in the river but there was some trouble. Guards were along the river bank. We first tried to go around them some how but it wasn't working. Then we decided to burn him. We walked behind trees where they wouldn't see us. We dug a hole in the ground and put him in it. Then we started a fire and watched him burn. We heard guards walk toward us. They must have seen the smoke Blanca said. This wasn't your average four guards snooping around. This was over a hundred of them. We got out our swords and ran toward them but they had better armor than before. So we fled to the other side of the wall, got on horses and fled the city.

I said where would we go. Well we cant go back in there for two reasons, one posters and herald, two guards around every corner waiting and wanting to cut off our heads. Blanca said we could go to Paris. Auggie said Paris you mean France Paris. Yes, I know someone who would let us use their hideout. What friend and where is the hideout. My friend is lea, and the hide out is exactly under the Ifle tower. Where is it Auggie said. Under the Ifle tower! Blanca said loudly. Lets go I said. Well it's a two day trip on horses I said. Well look what we're on right now. Ok let's go then.


	2. Chapter 2

Part of ch. 2

We're on our way to Paris to visit Blanca's friend Lea. As we were riding we saw guards and as we ran past them they got on horses and ran after us. Yaaaaaaaaa! All three of us yelled. We were going fast and one caught up with us. So Blanca got out her crossbow and pointed it at him but the guard had shot the horse first and Blanca fell off. I yelled Auggie cover me. So I went back and got Blanca before they did. I got her on my horse and yelled Yaaaaaaaaa again. We caught up with Auggie, and killed the rest of the guards with our gun's. We got to a little hide that was abandoned. It looked like it was abandoned for a very long time. So we took our equipment off and fell asleep.

The next morning we woke up with a start. Auggie and I were by the windows covered by wood. Then Blanca woke up. She said what's going on. Slave Trader Auggie said. What they weren't supposed to scout this area.

The slave trader looked around and saw two horses. So they got closer and three of them walked in our hide out and saw nothing. They saw nothing because we killed them from behind. So we got them undressed and put there outfit on. So we went outside and said nothing is in there with a serious voice. Auggie said I forgot where are we headed again sir. France mam. Perfect I said in my mind. So we walked and walked until we saw the Ifle tower. We had to find a way to get away from the group. I got it I said in my mind. What… look… over their a dead body. Auggie and Blanca new it was a lie. When the slave traders ran to see what was going on where I pointed we walked the other way. We found an alley and changed in our assassin robes. Next we had to find the tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

There are so many guards here I said. Then Auggie shouted look there's the Ifle tower. And look at all the guards around the place I said. Blanca said those aren't guards you dim bow. What Auggie said. Well it's a… Blanca said. It's not important right now. What is, is that we have to find a way inside I said to them. OK but those aren't Guards their assassins dressed up at guards to keep the real ones away Blanca finished. Ohh OK, Auggie said. As we walked in Auggie said to herself I could have sworn they were Templar guards. Well then said Blanca. As I walked in first I said CAZO!(fuck) what a dump this place is. How old is this place. Well its been here since the owner built it over one hundred years ago said a familiar voice. Blanca turned and she said Lea. Blanca ran up to her and gave her a hug of relief. I'm so glad your alright lea Blanca said. Oh, this is Auggie and that's Ben.

I already know who they are lea said. How I said. That's not important Lea said. Ok Auggie said to me. Lea said I know that you guys just got out of the slave traders area. Area Blanca said. Yes the area that you were in when you walked in the city with Lea said. You don't want to mess with them got it Auggie said quickly. You got that right Auggie I said. Anyway they have desirable areas in the city that we could use. They also have treasures tombs in hidden places Lea said. Well lets go check it out Auggie and Blanca said at the same time.

As we were walking through the streets we saw a man staring at us while drinking wine. What's wrong with him Auggie said. I don't know Lea said to her. Well he's bothering me, and you know what I mean Auggie said. Auggie calm down I said softly. What's wrong with Auggie Lea said. She can't stand it when people stare at her Blanca said. Oh ok let's keep moving Lea said to Blanca. When Blanca turned to look at Auggie and I she was gone. She was walking up to the old man. Hey what's your problem she said loudly. No answer from the man. Once he looked away Auggie tuned around. He got up and tried to hit Auggie in the head. But we yelled Auggie turn around!

Then Auggie turned and smashed the bottle out of his hand and almost jabbed her hidden blade in his throught. But the old man was to fast and got out his dagger from behind and almost hit her. Then Auggie pulled out her hidden blade again and knocked the dagger out of his hands and took her hidden blade and shoved it in his neck. With that a loud Boom of thunder and a bright light came out and killed him. Blanca and I were in shock. We never seen that move done before. Then I said to Blanca how did she do that. I don't know Blanca said. Then Auggie came back over and said in a rush I dealt with it, come on we have to get out of here. Come on Auggie said quickly. When we turned to see if Lea was coming and she was nowhere to be found. Blanca yelled out Lea! No answer. I said come she's probably back at the Burrow.

As we were walking in the burrow the assassins came to Auggie and said who are you looking for. We're looking for Blanca friend Lea. Ohh her is not here the young assassin said softly to Auggie. Merda (shit)! Auggie said loudly. What is it I said to Auggie. Lea was never here Auggie said. As Blanca walked outside there was a hole bunch of guards with swords out. Blanca said hey guys hurry, come here. Why I said. Do you really need to ask Auggie said. Wait who's the leader Auggie said to Blanca and I. No it can't be Blanca said. What. Who is it I said Loudly. It's Lea, she's one of them Blanca said. As they were talking to us about how it was our fault off the war that hasn't even started yet. Blanca yelled out it's going to be a pleasure shutting you up you Luridi branco di cani bastardi! Remember I can't speak your filthy language Lea said. Then let me say it so you can understand. You filthy bunch of sons-of-bitches! Blanca said. How dare you, why don't you go and suck it Lea said. Then Blanca, Auggie, and I ran towards them. Blanca said to us that Auggie and I stay and hold them Back and she'll take care of the bastardo(bastard)! The while Auggie and I where fighting Templar's Blanca was slashing against Lea. Blanca was using her dagger and Blocked Lea's moves. Then when Blanca slashed Lea's sword out of the way Blanca shoved Her dagger down Lea's throught. While doing that Blanca said Now you can suck it Bitch.

So far all the Templar's were dead we were trying to escape. We got to the roof top and saw something we didn't expect.


End file.
